Life Comes With Surprises
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: Prowl is purging his tanks and recharging while he's on his shift. This has been happening since Sunstreaker and Sideswipe threw a small party. But why is this happening? Does he have a virus? or worse? Slash and mpreg. Don't like don't read. Transformers G1 'verse. DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! THEY BELONG TO HASBRO!
1. Chapter 1

Three weeks. Three Weeks Prowl had been purging his tanks. He didn't know why but he really wanted to why.

* * *

Jazz walked into Prowl's private quarters to find his best friend purging into his waste bin.

"Prowler? You ok?" Prowl looked up at him with tired looking optics

"Oh yeah. I'm the healthiest I've even been because I'm purging my tanks."

"Do you want to go to Ratchet?"

"I probably just had some of the older energon. I'm fine."

"If you're sure. Prime wanted me ta give ya the reports he wanted ya to fill out today. They're in your office."

"All right. Thank you Jazz."

"Yer Welcome!" Jazz walked out and Prowl purged a few more times before the dry heaves took over. The Praxian mech stood up and went to take his shift for monitor duty before he went to work on those data pads.

* * *

Jazz popped into Prowl's office to find Prowl lying on his desk in recharge.

"Eh...Prowler?" He gently touched Prowl's shoulder.

"Prowler?" The white and black datson looked up.

"Scrap. I just closed my optics for a second."

"Tired?"

"Extremely."

"Want me ta help you ta yer quarters?"

"I'd appreciate it." Jazz pulled the Datson's arm over his shoulder.

"Come on. I'll get ya some energon and then take ya back ta your quarters."

"Thanks Jazz."

* * *

Prowl took the energon gratefully and Jazz set him on his berth.

"Thanks Jazz."

"You're welcome Prowler."

"It's Prowl, Jazz. Not Prowler." Jazz rolled his optics.

"Whatever Prowler." Prowl sighed.

"Thanks for helping me to m—" Prowl quickly bent over and purged his tanks into his waste bin. Jazz rubbed his back struts.

"Are ya sure ya just had some bad energon?" Prowl sighed.

"I'm sure Jazz." Jazz helped him back up.

"I should just try to recharge. Maybe I have a small bug in my systems."

"You should go to Ratchet then."

"I will in the morning before I go on my shift."

"All right Prowler." Jazz helped him sit on his berth and then left.

"I hope it's just a small bug," the Datson mumbled.

**The Next Day**

Prowl groaned. His tank was churning again and he purged the fowl tasting energon into his waste bin almost to the top rim.

"Primus what is wrong with me?" he said quietly. Prowl clutched his abdomen and walked out to the med-bay.

* * *

"Wheeljack get out of here! You should be resting!" yelled Ratchet's voice from the med-bay. Prowl watched at Ratchet pushed his bondmate towards the door.

"Ratch I'm fine. We're all fine!"

"I'm the medic. You need rest for all of your sakes." Wheeljack groaned in aggravation.

"The twins are fine Ratch!"

"Stop arguing with me 'Jack. I'm the medic and your mate. Stop arguing with me and go recharge." Prowl watched in slight amusement as Ratchet pushed Wheeljack out of the med-bay.

"Hey Prowl!" the inventor said.

"Hey Wheeljack."

"Is there something you need Prowl?" asked Ratchet.

"I think I have a bug or something. Could you check?"

"Sure. Just let me take 'Jack back to our quarters and then I'll come back and scan you."

"Thanks." Prowl sat down on a berth while Ratchet walked out of the med-bay with Wheeljack. He felt it tank tighten and he rushed over to the waste bin and purged again. Ratchet came back in and winced.

"How long have you been purging Prowl?"

"Three weeks."

"Since that party that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe threw? You were there weren't you?"

"Yeah but I only had a cube a high grade...and then I don't remember anything." Ratchet helped Prowl to his pedes and to a medical berth. Prowl laid down and Ratchet scanned his form. A smiled formed on the medic's face. Prowl got scared.

"Ratchet why are you smiling?"

"You're sparked Prowl. With Twins." Prowl's jaw dropped and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet laughed.

"I don't think he was expecting that," said the medic; laughing.

"Who wasn't expecting what?" Ratchet turned and Perceptor stood at the entrance to the med-bay.

"Hey Percy. It's Prowl." The CMO pointed to the black and white mech.

"Why is he passed out?" He laughed again.

"He's sparked."

"Who's the lucky sire?"

"I don't know. I don't know if Prowl knows either. He has a past with interfacing with Jazz though. He'll be the first I call down here."

"Need any help with updating his records?"

"I could use some help, Percy." Ratchet pulled out a few data pads and handed them to Perceptor.

* * *

**Later...**

Prowl groaned and held his helm.

"He's awake now Jazz." Prowl opened his optics and his optics met Jazz's.

"Prowler!" Jazz hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe it! You're sparked! And with twins!"' Jazz's servo gently stroked the seam of Prowl's spark chamber.

"J-Jazz...you're not upset?"

"No way!"

"But I don't even know who the sire is. It might not be you."

"It is me." Prowl looked at Jazz with a bewildered face.

"Jazz you don't know that for sure. Everyone was drunk."

"I can hold my high grade better than you can Prowler. I remember what happened most of what happened that night." Jazz gently laid next to Prowl's smaller frame and stroked the seam of his spark chamber.

"I remember you were passed out on the couch and I took you to your room. But you woke up and, very drunkly, pinned me to the wall and began to kiss me. We ended up on your berth and we interfaced." Prowl frowned.

"So you knew we interfaced and you didn't tell me?!"

"I knew you would've yelled at me like you are now."

"Well you sparked me and now I need to yell at y—" Jazz cut him off by pressing his finger to Prowl's mouth.

"Shush. You'll upset the sparklings if you yell too much." Prowl growled and Jazz kept his finger on Prowl's lips. The Datson sighed and Jazz smiled.

"I'm going to help you. I promise." Prowl sighed and then smiled.

"Thanks Jazz." Jazz smiled and pulled him closer.

"You're mine now," he growled into Prowl's audio. The Datson pushed him away, sat up, and Ratchet gave Prowl a cube of yellow energon.

"What's this?"

"Med-grade energon. You'll need to drink at least 2 cubes of this a day for the rest of your carrying period."

"2 cubes a day? Ratchet I barely drink two energon cubes a week," said Prowl.

"That's how much you need to support yourself and the two sparklings you're carrying." Prowl sighed. Jazz slung his arm over Prowl's shoulder once again and smiled.

"Don't worry Prowler. No one's going to make fun of ya. If they do they'll answer to me." Jazz patted Prowl's abdominal armor gently.

"Jazz," growled Prowl.

* * *

**Later**

Jazz smiled and held Prowl against him.

"I think that we should bond."

"Jazz, no."

"And why not? If we don't the little ones are going to be asking why their mama and daddy don't recharge with each other."

"Jazz you're making this up. They won't ask that."

"They will too. Please. I love ya." Prowl sighed.

"Jazz."

"Please Prowler. I love ya. I want to bond. We've got a responsibility now. We got sparklings."

"Jazz. I don't know."

"Come on. Please!" Prowl sighed and turned to Jazz.

"Fine. We'll bond." Jazz smiled brightly and kissed him gently.

"I love you."

"I...love you too Jazz."

* * *

**Later**

Jazz stroked his servo over Prowl's abdominal armor.

"They're going to be perfect." Prowl mumbled something and Jazz kissed him again.

"Shush your mouth." Jazz held Prowl closer to him and smiled.

"You're forever mine."

"I know." Prowl snuggled against Jazz's frame and enjoyed the heat from another being beside him. Jazz's engine hummed and Prowl fell into recharge.

"Night Prowler. I love ya." Prowl mumbled, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**About 3 Months Later**

**Prowl-4 Months**

Prowl awoke from recharge and felt Jazz gently running his servo over his abdominal plating.

"Jazz?"

"Morning Prowler."

"It's—oh never mind." The Datson sighed and Jazz smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Get off me Jazz." Prowl pushed the Jazz away and then stood up.

"Prowl. What's wrong?" he asked; with worry laced in his tone.

"Nothing is wrong. I just need to go to my office. I have work to do." Jazz sighed as Prowl walked out of the door.

* * *

The Praxian mech slouched in his desk. Both sparklings seemed as worried as Jazz was about him. They were sending him frequent worried messages though their bonds with him. _'I can't do this,'_ he thought. _'I'm not supposed to be a carrier. I don't want them.' _Both sparklings ceased asking him what was wrong and stopped moving. Prowl looked down quickly when they stopped moving.

What was wrong? There was frantic knocking in his office's door.

"Come in!" he called. Jazz ran in to Prowl's side.

"What did you do?! What happened?!"

"What do you mean?"

"They were talking to me through our bonds and then they just stopped! What did you do?!" Prowl took a shaky intake.

"I don't know!"

"You're coming to Ratchet!" Jazz pulled the smaller mech out of his office and to the med-bay.

"Ratchet!" The red and white mech raised an optic ridge.

"What is it Jazz?"

"Something's wrong with the sparklings!"

"What kind of 'wrong'?"

"They were talking to me though our bond and then they just stopped all of a sudden!" Ratchet sighed and scanned Prowl.

"They're upset," said the medic.

"Upset? Why?" asked Jazz.

"I don't know. Sometimes sparklings will get upset because they hear or feel their carrier or sire say or think something that makes them feel unwanted or something like that. Did either of you think of something that could have upset them?" Prowl looked away and bit his lip.

"I didn't," Jazz said.

"Prowl?" The sparklings started sending sad and upset messages though their bond with Prowl asking why he didn't want them and why doesn't he love them. Jazz felt them ask as well.

"Prowler!" Jazz said angrily.

"Why would you think something like that?!" he asked furiously.

"What?" Ratchet was confused.

"Prowl said he didn't want them! That's why they're so upset!" Jazz backed away from Prowl with anger in his optics. Prowl felt tears raising in his optics and he ran out of the med-bay quickly.

* * *

Prowl sighed and laid against the tree. He felt like the worst mech in the world. His mate hated him and his sparklings felt like they were unwanted.

"I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry little ones." The sparklings were still upset. He sighed and rubbed his servo over his bulging abdominal plating. They started moving again and sending him little messages through their bonds with him about how they forgave him and how much they loved him.

"I love you too little ones." Prowl slightly smiled and laid on his side in the grass. He was lulled into recharge by the sound of the wind and birds.


	4. Chapter 4

"You should go talk to him Jazz," said Ratchet as he disabled Wheeljack's voice box so he couldn't say anything while he spoke to Jazz.

"I don't want to," Jazz said in a sparkling-like manner. Ratchet sighed.

"Jazz you'll upset your sparklings the longer you stay away from Prowl."

"I don't care. He doesn't want them."

"Do you want them?"

"Yeah! But Prowl doesn't! I don't want to talk or see him." Jazz crossed his arms and Ratchet sighed.

"Jazz, you and Prowl aren't the only ones who's gone though something like this."

"I know."

"A different couple here went through the exact same thing you're going through now." Jazz looked up at the medic.

"You and 'Jack?"

"No Jazz. Hound and Mirage did." Jazz stared at him with a 'Are you serious?' face.

"Hound and 'Raj did?!"

"Yeah. Mirage didn't want their sparkling. Hound was upset for about a week but then they made up after Mirage accepted the fact that he was hurting both Hound and the sparkling." Jazz sighed.

* * *

Prowl walked through the halls for the ARK looking for Jazz.

"Hey Prowl. Are you looking for Jazz?" He turned around and met Hound; with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Hound. Yeah I am."

"He's in the med-bay. I just swung by there to see if I could get Ratchet to give little Illusion a checkup. He's been purging."

"You and Mirage finally settled on a name?"

"Yeah. Illusion. 'Raj wouldn't let me call him Hound Junior." Prowl laughed and Hound smiled.

"Thank you for telling me Hound."

"No problem Prowl." Hound walked towards his and Mirage's quarters. Prowl walked to the med-bay.

* * *

Jazz looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Um...J-Jazz?" The visored black and white mech looked over at the door

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I was a glitch." Jazz felt his spark pull and he got up and hugged the smaller mech tightly Prowl sobbed in Jazz's shoulder.

"It's all right Prowler. Everything's all right now." Ratchet smiled and then frowned when he got a comm from Wheeljack.

"Scrap!" Both Prowl and Jazz looked at the medic as he ran quickly out of the room.

**Later**

Jazz smiled and ran his servo over Prowl's abdomen.

"I hope they're mechs," said Jazz.

"Ratchet said Femmes are easier to raise so I'm hoping for at least one femme."

"A femme and a mech sounds like a good combination," said Jazz with a smile. He kissed Prowl and reached over to stroke Prowl's door wings. Prowl shuddered and squirmed under Jazz's touch.

"Ticklish Prowler?" he laughed.

"Y-You know my d-door wings are s-sensitive!"

"I know." Jazz kissed Prowl's chevron.

**A few months later**

**Prowl-8 months**

Prowl moaned and Jazz sighed.

"Prowler you're not being tortured."

"Jazz I'm fat!"

"No you're not. That's the sparklings. That's a good thing. That means they're going to be strong and healthy." Jazz rubbed Prowl's abdominal armor.

"I'm fat." The visored mech sighed.

"Prowl it's twins. It's normal to be like this. You're not fat. I promise." Jazz kissed his cheek and smiled when the sparkling kicked.

"Hello little ones." They both smiled and Prowl rested his helm on Jazz's chest.

"When did Ratchet say I should go into labor?"

"Any time now." Prowl groaned.

"Why couldn't it be now?" A Pain struck through his abdomen and Prowl gasped.

"Prowl?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"I think they're coming!"


	5. Chapter 5

Prowl groaned and Jazz picked up Prowl. He carried him to the med-bay.

"Ratchet!" The CMO turned from facing his mate with a sparkling in his arm.

"They're ready?" Prowl nodded and shut his optics tightly.

"Set him here." Ratchet pointed to a berth. Jazz set Prowl down and he groaned. Ratchet grabbed some equipment that was already out. Jazz held Prowl's servo. Prowl sighed as the contraction passed and he looked up at Jazz.

"I'd rest Prowl. Twins takes a while," said Wheeljack tiredly.

"Shush Jack. That's what you should be doing," said Ratchet. Jazz smiled and looked down at Prowl. He was recharging.

"How long does it take Ratch?" asked Jazz.

"It depends. It took Wheeljack a day."

"Don't remind me," the white mech said.

"Shut up 'Jack." Wheeljack rolled his optics and mumbled something under his breath.

"It could take maybe around 12 hours for Prowl." Jazz sighed.

"Hey if you're right Ratch then our sparklings and Jazz and Prowl's sparklings will have the same birthday."

"Yes Wheeljack." Ratchet glared at the engineer.

"Now you need to recharge. Like I've been telling you for the past two hours." Wheeljack sighed and laid down to recharge.

**About 12 hours Later...**

Prowl yelled in pain. Jazz held his servo tightly. Ratchet sighed and watched the monitor.

"It's almost over Prowl." Prowl cried out again and Jazz looked at the medic.

"Ratch how much longer?"

"Not too much longer. Prowl's almost ready to birth." Prowl yelled again and Jazz grabbed his servos.

"I think they're coming!" he yelled. Ratchet looked over at Prowl who leaned against the berth in pain. Jazz rubbed his back. Prowl rested his arms on the berth and rested his helm on his arms as he moaned. Ratchet scanned Prowl.

"He's ready to birth." Prowl groaned and changed his position. He has sat his arms on the berth and Ratchet knelt down at his pedes.

"Nnnngggghhh!" Jazz grabbed Prowl's servo.

"Push Prowl!" The Datson pushed and yelled in pain.

"Good Prowl. The little one is starting to crown." Jazz smiled.

"Jazz I'm going to Fragging kill you!" he yelled as he pushed. Ratchet chuckled and grabbed a blanket. The contraction faded and Prowl leaned against the berth with a groan.

"I know Prowler. I know it hurts." Prowl closed his optics and moaned.

"Jazz I want it to be over!"

"I know Prowler," said Jazz.

"Here comes the next contraction Prowl. Push!" Prowl yelled in pain as he pushed.

"It's almost over Prowl. This first one is almost here."

"Nngghh!" Jazz stroked Prowl's servo and watched Ratchet.

"The head is out Prowl. It's almost over." Ratchet slipped the energon line from around its neck.

"Push Prowl." Prowl's door wings stood straight up and Jazz let him squeeze his servo.

"NNNGGGHHH! JAZZ! IT HURTS!" Crying filled the med-bay and Prowl cried as he fell back against the berth.

"It's a mech." Ratchet set the sparkling in Prowl's arms and Jazz smiled brightly

"He's beautiful." Jazz stroked the little mech's helm. Ratchet cut the energon line from his chest and Prowl bit his glossa to keep from yelling. Jazz took their son into his arm and Prowl began to push the second sparkling from his chassis.


	6. Chapter 6

The little mech in Jazz's arms kept crying and Jazz bounced him. Ratchet frowned and slipped the line from around it's neck.

"Ratchet what's wrong?" asked Prowl through tears. Jazz looked at Ratchet,

"Doc-bot?"

"Keep pushing Prowl." Prowl did as he was told and Ratchet caught the sparkling. It didn't cry and it didn't move. The older twin cried.

"Ratchet why isn't it crying?" the Datson asked. Ratchet was patting it's back hard.

"Come on. Cry for me little one," murmured Ratchet. Jazz and Prowl looked at each other tearfully.

"Ratchet?" He was still beating the sparkling's back. The older sparkling cried and Jazz tried to comfort him. Prowl felt his spark pull in sadness and he reached out to Ratchet.

"R-Ratch...I think it's gone..." he said through tears. The youngest sparkling's visor was offlined. Ratchet had tears in his optics. Prowl couldn't stop the tears from falling from his optics and Jazz closed his optics.

"Do you want to hold it for a few minutes Prowl?" He nodded and Ratchet set the sparkling in his arms. Prowl looked over the sparkling's small frame. It was a femme. Jazz wrapped his arm around Prowl's shoulder and all three of them cried. Ratchet cleaned up and he looked at the grieving family. The mech was still crying and Jazz was trying to make him calm down.

"Are you...done saying your goodbyes?" the medic asked, trying to keep back his own tears. They nodded and Prowl looked down at the tiny femme. He gently pressed his forehead to hers and their chevrons touched.

"I'm sorry for everything I said little one." Prowl closed his optics and a shrill cry filled the med-bay. They all looked at the femme in Prowl's arms. She was screaming waving her arms around and cried loudly. The two black and white mechs smiled and they cried for joy. Prowl comforted her and she calmed down.

"Primus! It's a miracle!" said Ratchet. Jazz nodded and then he laid the first sparkling on Prowl's arms. They two sparklings cooed and greeted each other. Jazz chuckled, hugged Prowl's shoulders, and then kissed him.

**A While Later**

Ratchet sighed and bounced his and Wheeljack's twins in his arms.

"You might want to feed them Prowl."

"Do you have bottles?" The medic smiled a little.

"You're not going to try spark feeding them?"

"Spark feeding?" asked Jazz.

"Feeding sparklings with spark energy." The two black and white mechs looked at the medic confused. Ratchet sighed, laid his sparklings in their med-bay cribs, and then walked over to the two.

"Open your spark chamber Prowl." Jazz took the mech from Prowl's arms and Prowl made his chest plates split. Ratchet pulled a swollen line from the side of his spark chamber. Prowl jumped slightly.

"What the pit? Were those there before?"

"Yes Prowl. They were just small and you can't see them that well."

"Why are their swollen?"

"Because that means that you are able to spark feed. Most mechs aren't able to." The femme reached for the one Ratchet held between his thumb and index finger and whined. Ratchet chuckled and gave it to her. She sucked on it and Prowl looked down at her.

"It's healthier for them to be fed this way but you can't let them too much. It'll make you sick. The best way you can feed them is feed them a little spark energy and then give them a bottle."

"Can we do that?"

"Yeah. I'll get bottles ready. I need to get ones for my sparklings anyway." Ratchet walked away to get the bottle ready. Jazz smiled.

"I think Cytain should get a turn."

"Cytain?"

"The mech. I made up the name. And the femme is Cyria." Prowl smiled and pulled the line from Cyria's mouth.

"I like those names Jazz."

"That's great to hear!" he said; smiling. Jazz moved Cytain into Prowl's arms and Jazz gave him the feeding line.

"Cyria's half Cytain's size."

"Yeah she is."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Few Months Later**

Cytain grabbed Illusion's servo and giggled. Cyria looked over at the two mechs with a puzzled look on her face. Jazz smiled and gently ran his finger over her helm. She giggled.

"You think 'Raj and Prowl will be back soon?" asked Hound.

"Yeah. Prime said it was just a scoutin' trip. They should be back soon." Hound nodded and looked down at the three happy sparklings. Illusion was poking Cytain in the side. Cytain's doorwings were twitching and he was rolling all over floor as the older mech poked him.

"Ok 'Lusion stop poking Cytain," Hound said softly. The small blue mech looked up at him then stopped. The green mech patted his helm and smiled. Cyria squeaked and Jazz looked down at her.

"What's wrong girly?" Jazz asked, looking down at Cyria. She looked up at him with innocent looking optics. Hound chuckled.

"She's a servo full ain't she Jazz?"

"Yep. She wants attention 24/7."

"Well she does deserve it. She did almost die." Hound smiled at her and Cyria reached out and touched his mouth. The green mech smiled and stroked her helm.

"She's a sweet little one Jazz." Jazz smiled.

"Thanks. She get's that from her carrier."

"She gets what from me Jazz?"

"Hey Prowler!" Jazz walked over to him, pulled him against his chest, and kissed him.

"What were you talking about?" asked Prowl.

"Hound said our little femme was a sweet one and I said she got it from you." Prowl rolled his optics and Hound practically pounced on Mirage. The blue mech was bright red and Illusion pointed to his carrier and laughed. Prowl smiled. Cyria looked between the two couples and chirped something quietly.

* * *

**Later...**

Prowl held Cyria in his arms and kissed her helm. Cyria's doorwings twitched and she winced. Jazz walked in with Cytain in his arms.

"Heya Prowler!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Jazz."

"Mama!" chirped Cytain. Prowl looked up with wide optics.

"He just—"

"Yeah! He said that earlier! He's saying his first words Prowler!" Prowl smiled and Jazz placed Cytain in his arms. Cyria held her helm and whimpered. Prowl looked down at her worriedly.

"Cy you ok?" She whimpered.

"Prowl maybe we should take her to Ratchet." Prowl nodded and Jazz took the elder twin from Prowl's arms.

* * *

"Ratchet something's wrong with Cyria!"

"What?" Ratchet turned around and faced them.

"She was holding her helm like it hurt." Prowl held Cyria in his arms. She looked up at him. Ratchet hurried over with his scanner. He scanned the tiny femme. She covered her face and Ratchet's facial expression changed.

"Ratchet what's wrong?!"

"She's got a virus."

"What?! She's so little! Is she going to be ok?!" asked Prowl with an upset tone.

"I don't know."

* * *

Prowl laid down with Cyria close to his spark chamber. Her head laid in the crook of his arm and she babbled quietly. Jazz sat down beside Prowl and looked at their daughter.

"She's gonna be ok Prowler." Cyria babbled and sucked on Prowl's finger. He smiled slightly at this.

"She's hungry." Prowl brought her closer to his chest and opened his spark chamber. She reached for the feeding line and whined. Jazz chuckled.

"She must be really hungry," said Jazz as Prowl gave her the swollen feeding line. Cyria sucked on the feeding line and Prowl smiled slightly.

* * *

_**Hey guys! It's me! Sorry for such a long time between updates! I had servere Writer's block and a huge lack of ideas. I hope you can understand. oh and I am thinking of doing a Hound and Mirage story. Tell me if I should or not. Thank you all my readers! **_


End file.
